To Impress Connie!
by Yuki Sakurada
Summary: The boys want to try and Impress Connie enough to love one of them! But what if this brunette already has someone she loves!  I thought this couple should be brought to light. My little shop
1. Contest ?

Description: The boys want to impress Connie! (I felt this couples should be brought to light and I thought this would be a good idea)

Desclamier: I own nothing.

A/n: Everyone is a few years older than they are in the game. Ex: Connie and Cory are around/close to 18.

-Contest ?-

"CECIL I HAVE A BRILLIANT IDEA!" Nick shouted

Cecil winced because one he was loud and two he didn't expect Nick to come to his house

"What?" Cecil's voice was soft as usual, but it held a hint of irritation

"We should have a contest!" Nick said happily

"A contest?" Cecil said confused

"Yea!" Nick said even more happy

"What kind of contest?" Cecil asked slightly interested

"You know how we both like Connie, Right?"

Cecil blushed lightly and nodded

"Well I think we should have a contest to see who can win her Affection!" Nick said blushing deeply

"uh...I don't-" Cecil stuttered

"YOU SAID SOMETHING! YOUR OFFICIALLY IN! AWESOME! BYE!" Nick said and ran for it.

"But! You didn't let me... Never mind" Cecil signed

He put on his coat and went outside

("How am I going to get out of this?") He thought as he walked down the snowy street

("She's going to be mad at me when I tell her and Nicks gonna be mad at me for telling, but at least Connie deserves to know")

Cecil was so preocupied with his thoughts about what to do, his feet were moving on their own. They had brought him to a small looking shop

("Well what do you know") Cecil thought and walked in

"Stop. staring. at. me." He heard someone say through gritted teeth

Cecil looked up at a silver haired man glaring down at two teenagers beaming at him or the ice cream in his hand

Cecil chuckled at the funny scene

"But, Mr. Vaghn! We just want you to enjoy our stores delicious ice cream!" The boy wined

"Yea! We're just glade you came to our store!" The girl chimed

"Wha-whatever I-I have to get back! Bye!" Vaghn said embarrassed and went for the door.

Cecil moved out of his way

"Good luck with Sabrina!" The girl chimed

"Sh-shut up! Connie!" Vaghn said and ran for the door more embarrassed than before

"ANOTHER SATISFIED COSTUMER!" The siblings sang and did a little dance

The girl noticed Cecil and frowned

"Cory don't you think it's time to visit Cynithia?" Connie said

Cecil chuckled at her excuse

"OH! MY! GOSH! Your Right! I better go!" Cory said

"See Ya later, Con! Hi Cecil! Bye Cecil!" He said cheerfully and went out the door and came right back in

"You forgot your coat" Connie said and waved it around playfully

"I-I c-c-can s-see t-that!" He said and grabbed his coat and went back outside to find Cynthia

Cecil chuckled and sat down on a stool next to the bar

Nothing was heard except Connie feet shuffling and her moving

Cecil curouse about this turned

Connie stood there holding a veggie shake (His favorite when he was down)

"Here." Connie said and place it in front of him

Cecil picked it up eagerly and took a sip

The classic sweet and refreshing taste dance on his tongue

Cecil signed contently

Connie sat down in front of him, Face resting in her hands, and a small smile on her face

"Now you tell your big sister Connie what's on your mind!" She said cheerfully

Cecil signed again but this time he sounded a lot more happy

Whenever he had something on his mind or he was sad he came to the little shop, ordered his favorite drink, and told Connie what was up. She was a good listener. One of the many reasons Andy, Nick, and Cecil had a crush on/was in love with her.

Cecil signed again

"Well what's on your mind, Cutie-pie?"

Cecil blushed at the nickname another of the many reasons they liked her; one minute she's kind and sweet, and Passionate, and another minute she could be immature or tease you or call you a polite/flirty/cute nickname. She could also be mature for her age. Her shop was proof of that.

("And the irony is she's only two years older than Nick and me.")

"I actually have something to tell you!"

"Then fire away, Cil!" Cecil blushed again

"W-well there's a contest."

"uh-hu!"

"And it involves Nick."

"uh-hu."

"And well..." Cecil looked down

Connie frowned and put her hand under his chin making his blue eyes look up in into her light brown eyes

"Now you know you can tell me anything. Right Cecil?"

Cecil blushed a bit at her words and the contact

Connie let go of his chin

"So what's this contest about?"

"w-well it's to see who..."

"I'm listening."

"C-can win your affection..."

Cecil expected her to get angry but she smiled

"Well that sounds like one heck of a challenge!"

"I thought you'd be mad!" Cecil said surprised

"Why would I be mad? I got two adorable little men trying to win my affection!"

"I guess your right."

"However.." Cecil looked up at Connie's blushing face

"I don't have a lot of interest in the contest itself, but I am curious about who...will...win." Connie got closer to Cecil's face at the last three words

Cecil blushed the same shade as her

"I kinda curious too... I probably won't win though."

"I wouldn't say that Cecil."

Connie smiled, closed her eyes, and...

puckered her lips

Cecil's blush deepened

"Ummm...well...a."

His mouth suddenly went dry, but he put his hands on her shoulders

He Swallowed trying take his nervousness away

He leaned in and...

* * *

I'm soo bad I put a cliffy! If you tell me if you like this story I would gladly appreciate it. Btw I borrowed the Ice cream Idea from a picture I saw! I'll post it on my home page so I can't say it's mine I guess.


	2. Kiss or not

Description: The boys want to impress Connie! (I felt this couples should be brought to light and I thought this would be a good idea)

Desclamier: I own nothing.

A/n: Everyone is a few years older than they are in the game. Ex: Connie and Cory are around/close to 18.

-kiss or almost...-

Cecil leaned in about to kiss Connie

"Hello!"

Their eyes snapped open and they jumped away from each other

"C-Cynthia H-HI! welcome! How can I help you?"

sure enough Cynthia was standing at the entrance. They were so preoccupied with each other they didn't even hear the little bell above the door

"Where's Cory?" Cynthia asked not really caring that she almost saw them kiss

"He went looking for you" said the slightest bit of annoyance and nervousness

("She's like an open book") Cecil thought

"Why are you so embarrassed Connie? Cecil? It's only natural that fiances kiss"

("We already bloody know that!") Connie and Cecil thought

"well have you kissed Cory yet because 'It's only natural fiances kiss'"

("This is gonna get ugly") Cecil thought slightly scared

"No. Not since our engagement something always seems to interrupt us" Cynthia said sounding a little sad

("Join the club Cynthia") Cecil said gloom clouds around his head

Cecil saw out of the corner of his eye Connie was mixing something and she handed Cynthia a veggie shake like Cecil's except her's was Puree

"Now Cynthia you tell your big sister Connie what's on you mind" She smiled

"technically you are my sister" Cynthia muttered

"Not until two years Cynthia"

Cynthia smiled a bit and Cecil chuckled

("I love her so much") he thought

"We'll there's this competition that Choco wanted to do and-"

"Let me guess" Connie interjected

"Choco wants to compete for Cory's affection"

Cynthia looked surprised

"How did you know?"

"Because Cecil's in the same situation"

"I have to go now" Cecil interrupted

"What? Why?" Connie said

"Because I walked over her and forgot to tell my mom"

"Oh! I see"

"Bye guys!" Cecil waved

"Bye Cecil" Cynthia said

"Bye Cil" Connie said

Cecil walked out the front door and signed.

He began to walk to his house his head filled with his beloved and a growing nervousness for this competition

* * *

Yay! I updated! I might do more today! We'll see


	3. Test 1 Flowers?

Description: The boys want to impress Connie! (I felt this couples should be brought to light and I thought this would be a good idea)

Desclamier: I own nothing.

A/n: Everyone is a few years older than they are in the game. Ex: Connie and Cory are around/close to 18.

-Test 1: Flowers?-

"NOW EVERYONE THIS WILL BE OUR FIRST ROUND!" Nick boomed

Cecil and Andy sweat dropped at his bluntness

"What is the first round?" Andy asked coutiously

"FLOWERS!" Nick boomed

Andy and Cecil gave him a really really stupid look

"Nick"

"Yea Cecil?"

"It's the middle of winter" Cecil jestured to the snow around them

"And?" Nick said as if he didn't notice

"You have got to be kidding! Everyone knows flowers don't grow in winter!" Andy said

"I never said they had to be real. Fake flowers will do! Many you guys are stupid" Nick boomed with laughter

"where are we gonna get that? Connie and Cory are the only ones who order fake flowers" Cecil pointed out "And they'll question why we need fake flowers" Andy finished

Nick turned to stone

"Stupid" Andy said

"Why are you her again?"

"I'm in the competition too" Andy blushed

"I see"

"And I'm gonna win!" Andy smirked

Cecil felt himself get a little angry

"I don-"

"CHOCOLATE!" Nick boomed

"huh?"

"well just move to the next round! Chocolate! See ya!" Nick ran away

"Wait what about...this...one *sign* Never mind" Cecil said defeated

"Nick is so weird sometimes. See ya Cecil!"

Before Cecil could comment Andy was gone

Cecil kicked the snow angryly and silently promised "I will win."

* * *

The stats so far:

Nick- 0

Andy- 0

Cecil- 0

Announcer: Due to Nicks stupidity. We will move on to the next round (chapter). -.-'

* * *

Another Chapter! Yay! I hope I'll be able to put up another soon! till next time!- Yuki


	4. Test 2 Homemade chocolate

Description: The boys want to impress Connie! (I felt this couples should be brought to light and I thought this would be a good idea)

Desclamier: I own nothing.

A/n: Everyone is a few years older than they are in the game. Ex: Connie and Cory are around/close to 18.

-Test 2: Homemade chocolate-

Cecil held the chocolate close to his chest as he ran from his home.

When he got to the place they were supposed to meet he saw Andy and stopped beside him.

"*huff* *huff* Sorry I'm *huff* late"

"Your last"

"wha- *Huff*"

"your the last one here so you get to give your chocolate last" Andy smirked

Cecil let out a puff of air "Where's Nick?"

"He's right-" Andy gestured to thin air

"-THAT JERK! He slipped by me!"

("How did he slip by you?") Cecil thought stupidly

"com'on Cecil let's go!" Andy ran in the direction of the store Cecil flowing on his heels

* * *

At the store...

Connie carefully arranged the new flowers in the vase "hmmmmmm...Perfect" She chimmed when she got it the way she wanted

The door over the shop door dinged

She smiled and turned "Welcome! How can I help you?"

"Good morning Connie!"

"Good morning Nick! May I help you with something?"

"I just came to give you this" He handed her a yellow box with a pink bow

"What is it?" She examined the box in her hand

"Chocolate!"

"Really? What's the occasion?"

He blushed "Just felt like it"

"I see"

She opened the box and almost yelped at what she saw the chocolate looked like High grade milk chocolate and looked very edible but, that wasn't what made her want to yelp it was the smell it smelled like one of her cows on a hot day mixed with rotten veggie juice

"What kinda chocolate is it?"

"white chocolate silly!"

"Really?"

"Yep! Give it a try! you'll like it"

"uhhhh"

Connie hesitantly took one square of the chocolate and chewed it

It was worse than it smelled and looked!

It tasted like something her cows would hack up!

"Interesting flavor" Connie swallowed trying not to hack it back up

"Awesome! Thanks Connie! Bye!" Nick trotted out the door

* * *

Outside...

Nick walked around the corner of another store

"You little rat!" Andy spat angrily

"what! I was there first! SO I went first!" Nick said

"So how'd it go?" Cecil asked

"Great! She loved it!" Nick said proudly

Cecil raised his eyebrow and looked around the corner of the building

Connie was spitting out the chocolate, gargling some water, spate, and pulled some mouthwash out of nowhere and began to gargle

"Really?" Nick and Andy looked over his shoulder

"Yea! She said my chocolate had an 'interesting flavor'!" he said defencivally

"..."

"My turn!" Andy chimmed and trotted to the store

* * *

In the store...

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Connie stared at the brown white chocolate

The door's little bell rang "Hi! Connie!" Connie jolted and hid the chocolate in the nearest open drawer and closed it and turned

"Hello! Welcome! How can I help you, Andy?"

"I got you something"

"Oh! How thoughtful"

Andy handed her a small pink box with a red bow

She opened it and the smell of chocolate hit her nose

but, turned pale at what she saw...dark chocolate

"wow. Andy it looks delicouse"

He smiled at her

She hesitantly took a square and put it in her mouth

The taste rested on her tounge as she chewed and left a bitter aftertaste as she swallowed

"It's yummy! Thank you"

"Your welcome Connie! I'm glad you like it! See ya later!"

* * *

Outside...

"So how'd it go?" Cecil asked

"Great she ate it!" Andy smiled

Cecil pondered for a moment

"What kind was it?" Cecil asked

"Dark chocolate" Andy said

"Connie hated Dark chocolate" Cecil stated simply

Andy stared at him

"Your lieing"

"Why would I lie?"

"to win"

"ask Cory"

"..." Andy was stunned

"my turn" Cecil said quietly and walked to the door

* * *

In the store...

"It's a good thing Danielle likes dark chocolate"

The door bell chimmed

("Now who is it?") Connie thought grimmly and turned

"Welcome!-"

"Good morning Connie"

"Good morning Cecil! Can I help you with anything"

"well..um...here" Cecil blushed and handed her a small blue box with a light blue bow

"What is it?"

"Open it"

she opened it and gasped at what she saw

It looked like a heart but, there were two odd shapes near the humps of the heart

"It's a peach! It's sooo cute!" Connie laughed

"I thought you'd like it"

"I love it! Thank you Cecil!"

She took a small bite of the tip of the peach

"It's delicious"

"I'm glad you like it" He smiled

"Cecil have you tried it?"

"well..um..no.. I did-"

Connie snapped where she had bitten it and held it against his lips

"Here! It's good"

Cecil blushed he knew there was only one way to stop this and save them from embarresment

Cecil slowly raised his hand enough for her not to notice and quickly snagged it out of her hand and ate it

"Awww! Cecil your no fun!"

"hehe" Cecil chuckled

"I'll see ya later! Connie!"

"Okay! Bye!"

* * *

Outside...

"YOU CHEATER!" Nick said angrily

"How am I a cheater?" Cecil tried to calmly ask

"Your not supposed to make hearts! It makes it obvious we're up to something!"

"It wasn't even a heart it was a peach!"

"For that you don't get a point!" Nick said obviously not listening to him

Cecil signed

"ON TO THE NEXT LEVEL! HELPING OUT!" Nick boomed

"?"

"?"

* * *

No offense to dark chocolate lovers or to people who can't make chocolate. I just don't like dark chocolate


	5. Test 3 Helping out

Description: The boys want to impress Connie! (I felt this couples should be brought to light and I thought this would be a good idea)

Desclamier: I own nothing.

A/n: Everyone is a few years older than they are in the game. Ex: Connie and Cory are around/close to 18.

-Test 3: Helping out-

Cecil slaped his head "Is this what Nick meant by 'helping out'?" He stared at what Nick was doing

* * *

Connie's farmland...

"Just toss a handful on the ground not at them" Connie explained

She demonstrated by takeing her handful of chicken feed and throwing it on the ground

The chickens flocked around the feed pecking it seriously

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! They look so funny!"

"All the girls take their food seriously" Connie said in a serious tone

"by the way why did you want to help me?"

"I just thought you needed some help" Nick grinned

"Ooookay. anyway finish feeding the girls. Okay?"

"OKAY!"

Nick took a handfull of chicken feed and was about to throw it...

"No! Don't throw that!"

"Huh? Why?"

"You don't feed a turkey, chicken feed!"

"really?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

An angry mark appeared on Connie forehead "It's bad for her"

"...where's her feed?"

"underneith the chicken feed"

Nick pulled the chicken feed off the turkey feed, grabbed a handfull of it and threw it in the pin hitting the turkey in the process

"ALL DONE!"

Connie turned from her little garden and smiled

"Good! Can you get the eggs while I go get some water?"

"Sure!"

Connie disappeared in her house and Nick turned to the birds pen

"Well time to get your eggs!" Nick opened the pen and was immideatly attacked by angry birds

"OW! OH! HEY! GET OFF ME!" Nick was pecked mercolusly by angry birds

"WAA! STOP!" He shouted

He had managed to get out of the pen and ran as fast as he could off Connie property

* * *

"*Huff* *huff* *whiz*"

"So how'd it go?" Andy asked

"Awfully"

Cecil and Andy looked at him surprised

"You just told us the truth about your results" Cecil was shocked

"Why?"

"Because those chickens are ferocious!"

"Chickens?" Andy asked

"You mean 'the ladies'?" Cecil asked

"Ladies?"

"She call her birds 'The ladies' or 'The girls'"

"THOSE aren't 'girls' or 'ladies' those are demons!"

"What did you do?" Andy asked

"I threw food to them!"

("He probably threw it at them") They both thought

"Okay! My turn!" Andy said confidently and marched up onto Connie's property

* * *

When Connie came out of her house she shrieked in surprise at Andy when she opened her door

"Hello to you to"

"Andy! What-!"

"Sorry if I surprised you but, you look like you could use some help"

"but I have-" Connie notice Nick wasn't in the chickens pen and the chickens looked like they were in a state of panic

"*sighn* Sure I could use some help!" She said as cheerfully as she could muster

"Where do I start?"

"Get the eggs and try to calm down the chickens for me?"

"Sure!" Andy walked over to the chicken pen

he walked in and got the eggs with no trouble from the chickens at all

"All Done!" Connie turned to him surprised

"That was fast"

"Being a farmers son has it's perks" He grinned "Anything else?" he added

Connie tapped her chin for a moment and snapped her fingers

"I'm making a special order. Wanna help?"

"sure!"

* * *

Moments later inside Connie's house…

Connie ties the pink apron around her waist

"So what are we making?" Any asked

"A strawberry shortcake"

"Whose it for?"

"Tell ya later"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Get the flour. It's in the top cabinet to the left and there's a step lader in the-"

Andy stoped listening after he heard which cabinet it was and jumped on the island and opened the cabinet to get the flour

It was on the very top ledge. He reached up to get it. He almost had it in his hand, but he lost his balance and fell with a thud

"Owwww"

"Oh! My Gosh! Andy are you okay? !"

He got up and put his hand to his head

"yea. I'm really clum-"

The flour he had been trying to grab fell on his head

"...how embarresing " He laughed comepletly red under the flour ("This isn't so bad") he thought

but it got worse. A plant fell behind him

*RIppppp*

Andy was too scared and embaressed to look down but he knew his pants were around his ankles and his *little kid boxer were showing

He turned redder ("please don't let this get worse!")

It did

a small metal bowl fell on his head causing him to fall and his head to start bleeding

That did it Andy began to cry

"Andy are you all-?"

Andy ran past her and out the door

* * *

Outside...

Andy ran right past Cecil and Nick makeing them spin

" !"

They both stoped

"What happened in there?" Cecil asked

Then he noticed the droplets of red in the sea of white

"oh boy" Cecil rushed after Andy

"Wait it-!" Nick tried to tell Cecil but he didn't listen

* * *

Later...

Cecil dashed into Andy's (temp.) room

"Andy!" he stopped next to his bed

"oh hi cecil"

"What happened?"

"I embarressed myself in front of Connie"

"Embarresed? You look like you had a concussion"

Cecil gestured to the bandages around Andy's head

"Yea a bag of flour fell on me..."

"That doesn't explain-"

"and a plant fell behind me and my pants fell around my ankels..."

"Well that's bad but-"

"And a metal bowl fell on my head"

"oww" Cecil winced just thinking about it

"And the worst part is it was all in front of Connie"

"Dude I think she was more worried about you than-"

"but it was sooo embarissing! Connies probably laughing her head off"

"..."

"Connie has more respect for people than that"

"but-"

"And if you think that lowly of her then you don't even deserve to be in this contest or whatever it is" Cecil's tone sounded so cold and harsh it chilled Andy to the bone

With that Cecil left

* * *

Cecil shivered when he got outside. He started to walk it seemed like he was on auto piolet. He got to the little store and noticed Connie opening cabinets as if she was looking for something. Cecil raised his eyebrow ("odd the stores supposed to be closed at this time")

Cecil walked in "I'm sorry but we're clo-"

"It's just me Connie"

"oh! Hello Cecil what can I help you with?" She didn't even look up

"what are you doing?"

"looking for sugar"

out of the corner of his eye Cecil noticed a little white bag next to the bowl "You mean the one next to the bowl?"

Connie stood up straight and turned her head in the direction of the bowl and twirled in Cecil's direction "HAHAHAHA!we'll ya look at that!"

Connie laughed turning pink she softely bonked her head with her fist "stupid"

Cecil chuckled at her then turned serious

"So what do you need sugar for?"

Connie was taken aback by his serious face but then her face turned sad

"Well Andy got hurt today and I wanted to cheer him up with a cake"

"Why?"

"Well he got hurt in my care and I just feel guilty about it. I'm the one who put the bowl up on that shelf and I feel I'm the one responsible for it"

"but, it could happen to anyone"

"but it didn't and it fell on a friend and I want to at least make up for it"

Cecil smiled "Do you want some help with that cake?"

Connie practically glowed "Yes! I'd love some help!"

Cecil and Connie bagan to make the batter.

They were both silent the entire time because they were so foucused on makeing it and in only a few minutes the cake was poped into the oven

When it was done they started icing it

* * *

20 minutes later...

A beautiful strawberry cake sat on the table that practically begged to be eaten

"That didn't take long at all" Connie beamed

"Nope not at all"

Connie stared at Cecil

"What?" Cecil turned red

"Cecil are you Jelous? I'm makeing a cake for Andy?"

Cecil felt a small pain in his chest. He hadn't thought about that and looked away. Connie beamed.

"Don't worry I'll make a cake for you tommorrow" She said in a sweet tone

Cecil turned red "N-N-N-N-N-No y-y-y-y-y-you can just wait for my birthday!"

"Aww! how boring"

"..."

"um. Cecil"

"yea?"

"can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Can you deliver the cake to Andy" Connie blushed

"Sure!" He grabbed the box with the cake and headed for the door

he stopped at the doors frame and turned his head "See ya tommorrow!"

he waved. Connie waved back. Cecil dashed for Andy's house

* * *

Cecil entered Andy's room

"Hey Andy"

"Hi Cecil"

"S'up Cecil!" Nick greeted

"Why are you here?" Andy asked

"To deliver this" Cecil brought out the cake

"A cake?"

"Yes. Connie made it"

Andy's eyes widened and his face turned red

"She said it was an apology for you getting hurt in her care" he sliced two pieces for them

"and I'm sorry" Andy looked up at Cecil

"I was angry and came across harsher than I meant so I'm sorry"

Andy smiled "I could never stay mad at my friend and you were right about Connie she has more respect for people than that and So I should have at least not run from her" Andy and Cecil grinned at eachother

"WELL!" Nick said alound

Andy and Cecil looked at him

"Since there was a small incident no one gets a point"

Andy and Cecil stared at him with a scary look

* * *

*little boy is just a brand of underwear

Just to let everyone know I don't hate Andy I just needed a twist. So Andy fans don't come kill me

What else will the boys do?


	6. Test 4 or 5 Sick and Depression

Description: The boys want to impress Connie!

Desclamier: I own nothing.

A/n: Everyone is a few years older than they are in the game. Ex: Connie and Cory are around/close to 18.

-Sick and Depression-

"Now today for test 4 we are gonna help out around the store" Nick said

("I hope Connie and Cory don't have to pay for major damage") Andy and Cecil thought

They entered the store and saw Cory working the Ice cream machine and Cynthia working the register but no Connie in sight!

The boys were confused. Connie never missed a day at work. Cecil approached Cory.

"Heya Cecil!" Cory bellowed cheerfully

"Hello Cory"

"Where's Connie?" Nick asked

Cory frowned "Sick, in bed at home"

Nick frowned and pressed his finger to his forehead in thought

"Um Cory?"

"Yes Andy"

"Does Connie like dark chocolate?"

"She hates it" Cory said bluntly

Andy turned green

"OKAY!" Nick boomed

"Let's all go make Connie better!"

They all ran out except for Cecil

"I'm very sorry for my friends behavior" He bowed

"Think nothing of it. I know those two well enough" Cory grinned

"Thanks. Bye Cory" He turned to leave but stopped "Hey. Can I have one of those?"

* * *

Connie's house…

"Wow 108 degree's" Connie glared at the thermometer

"I hate being sick" Connie flopped on the pillow she had just taken some nasty medicine and was starting to get tired

"Connie!" Nick slammed open the door

Connie jolted from her pillow

"I brought you some pumpkin soup and I'm going to be helping out at the store! Get better soon!" Nick placed the soup on the table and bolted out

"…"

"*Sigh* This is going to be a long day"

She picked up the bowl and sipped a spoonful and spit it out, it tasted like salt.

"Yuk" Connie threw the rest of the soup out the window and placed the bowl in the sink

"*Yawn* I'm sleepy" She laid back down on her pillow

"Connie!" Andy opened the door and Connie bolted up again.

"I brought you some soup and medicine" he placed them on the bedside table like Nick "And I'm gonna help at the store" Andy turned to leave but stopped "Nice pjay's by the way"

Connie squeaked and covered herself with her blanket and glared at the door as he left

"That kid's like an old man"

She picked up the medicine "…Andy this is for stomachaches" she had a cold

She put it down and picked up the soup

"Onion soup" She hated onion soup, She took a small sip anyway. She tasted more onion in just one sip.

She spat it out the window and threw the rest out as well

She yawned and laid back down on her pillow

She began counting " 5" her eyes began to droop " 10" She yawned "11 12 13 14 15" her eyes drooped to small slits "16…17….18…19….twenee" She fell asleep

A soft knock echoed through the room "connie?"

Cecil opened the door and smiled when he saw her asleep. He put the brown bag on the floor and touched her forehead. She was really warm.

Not wanting to wake her up. He carefully placed the bag on the table and took out some stationary:

* * *

Dear Connie,

I found out you weren't feeling well and Nick n' Andy's soups probably didn't help. I bought some cold medicine, ice packs, tissues, orange juice, ice cream (can't all be good for you) and got Cory to make your favorite soup. Get well soon.

I love you, Cecil

P.s. I'll make sure they don't complete destroy your store

* * *

He placed the note under the back and tip toed over to her

"Get well soon" He breathed and kissed her cheek

Connie smiled in her sleep. Cecil couldn't help but, smile too.

He tip toed out

Hours later…

Connie rose from the bed and stretched out her still sleeping muscles, She noticed a brown bag sitting on her table.

"I wonder who left this?" She opened it and found medicine, ice packs, tissues, orange juice, and slightly melted ice cream.

"I wonder who left this" She tapped her chin in thought

"couldn't be Nick or Andy, I don't think Cory or Cynthia would do something like this and Cecil usually leaves a note"

Connie didn't notice her hand was on the note.

Connie felt a little sad. It was bad enough she couldn't come out and say Cecil was her fiancee and now she felt even worse if he didn't come see her while she was sick

When was the last time he even said he loved me she thought. The thought brought instant sadness washing over her like a bucket of cold water.

"…"

"I better go make sure nothing bad happened at the store" Connie dressed in her usual attar as she walked out a grey cloud seemed to float above her head

* * *

The Store…

When Connie walked in everything seem normal, not a thing out of place except that Cynthia was at the register but something seemed off about her

"What happened to you?"

Cynthia's face slowly looked at her "Those two happened"

"What exactly happened?"

"full explanation or short version?"

"Full please"

Cynthia cleared her throat "It all started when those ran in saying 'let us help' and Cory being the nice boy he is let them but it was a DISASTER! They dropped eggs, milk, butter, and dropped the flour on me! Then when we let them work with the customer it was an even bigger disaster! They did the eggs wrong, They used the wrong dye, doodled on them, gave it the wrong color and somehow managed to get either egg OR dye on the customers! We put them in charge of Milkshake's they can't operate a blender to save their lives, they left huge chunks, and used the wrong vegetables! and they either made the ice cream too big or too small! and the final disaster is they managed to OVERFLOW THE ICE CREAM! IT WAS EVERY WHERE! If it wasn't for Cecil we wouldn't be able to open those doors ever again! *huff* *huff* *huff*"

All that happened while I was asleep? ! Connie thought shocked

"What's going on anyway?" Cynthia asked

"Their still in that contest"

"ah…wait their still doing that? It's been a week I thought they'd give up by now"

"Well they haven't"

"who's winning?"

"I don't know" Connie sounded kinda sad Cynthia noted

"Is something wrong?"

"no. I'm still just a little sick. I'm going back home. I'll see you tomorrow"

"hmmmm" Cynthia thought

* * *

Not too long until I'm done with this


End file.
